1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to extraction of nucleic acid and in particular to the extraction of nucleic acid via an extraction device or apparatus.
2. Related Art
Nucleic acids are polymeric macromolecules essential for all known life forms. Nucleic acids include DNA (Deoxyribonucleic Acid) and RNA (Ribonucleic Acid) made from monomers known as nucleotides. The most important macromolecules found in living things are nucleic acids and proteins, as they function in encoding, transmitting and expressing genetic information. To examine nucleic acid, an ‘extraction’ process is required. Other names for “extraction” include “purification”, “isolation”, or “concentration”. Complex laboratory methods for extraction of nucleic acid are known such as extraction via column chromatography and magnetic beads based separation.